A lifting apparatus for lifting loads is known from DE 20 2009 005 661, which has a drive arrangement which can be activated by a drive control, which moves the load-bearing means up and down. Furthermore, an energy store is provided, for example, which supplies the drive control and the operating arrangement with energy. Such drive arrangements can, for example, be designed as single-column lifting platforms, which form a lifting system for lifting, in particular, vehicles in pairs, fours or similar.
A lifting platform for motor vehicles is known from DE 833 684 B1, which has a lighting fixture provided in a channel adjacent to the lifting platform and an emitter in a base set in the floor of the lifting platform, wherein the emitter is turned on and off automatically by lifting and lowering the platform using a switch.
Furthermore, a lifting platform is known from DE 299 19 217 U1, wherein a light is arranged to the side of the platform for lifting and lowering a wheelchair, so that the platform is always uniformly illuminated while lifting and lowering.
A stationary light for a two-column floor lifting platform is found in DE 1 984 742. Working-area lighting is set in the base on one side or arranged in a vertical column of the lifting platform and forms stationary lighting for the working area.
A lifting platform for motor vehicles is found in DE 91 04 973, comprising two loading ramps which can be moved up and down in a dual-scissor arrangement. Luminescent tubes are arranged on lateral recesses in the loading ramps to illuminate the working area.
In such lifting apparatus, the working area is illuminated; however, it is moreover necessary for the safety of the working area for the operator to be notified of different operating states on or in the working area, in particular disruptive or dangerous situations which can be identified simply by the operator.